


Milkshakes & Kidnapped Airplanes

by mistyknight



Series: better is subjective, anyways [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyknight/pseuds/mistyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random tidbits that take place around/after the events of "Be Better For Them". Poe's still a pilot, Finn's still trying to figure out who he wants to be, and B.B.'s just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jess taking finn out for milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> the title for every chapter comes straight from my working notes, so you can anticipate what each chapter is about. if you have any requests, throw them into the comments and i'll see what i can do

Jessika peers at Finn over the top of her ridiculously complex milkshake and it reminds him viscerally of Maz. It's the kind of look that makes you feel like no secret you have is safe, no matter how far down you've stuffed it into your soul.

“So...” Jessika trails, twirling her straw between her fingers with a bored look.

He doesn’t really know what she wants from him. He only kissed Poe for the first time yesterday, and while he could've seen that something lke this was coming, he didn't expect Jessika to show up after his job interview and bully him into getting milkshakes with her.

“If you’re going to make this work, you’re going to have to be B.B.’s second parent."

Finn shrugs his shoulders helplessly, because he pretty much figured that that’s how that works.

“B.B. usually goes on Poe’s flights, but that isn’t always the case.  Sometimes they stay down here.” she presses.  "You'll have to learn Sign as well. And not just the crap on the internet. Real, actual classes taught by real, actual humans."

"Any teachers you can recommend?" he asks earnestly. Finn's not really avoiding the first part of her statement, per se, he just has nothing to say about it. If anything, it's just useful information to file away for later use.

Jessika hears what he's saying and what he's not and narrows her eyes at him.

Finn tries to imagine Jessika in a staring contest with Phasma, but even just in his imagination it's too much to handle.

“What about sex?” she asks after a lengthy silence.

Finn chokes on his milkshake.

“What _about_ sex?”

“Poe doesn’t do it. Neither does Rey, in case you were wondering,” Jess looks at him wryly.

“I can tell you that I, wholeheartedly, have never once wondered about Rey’s sex life.”

Finn expects something. A razor-sharp smile or maybe a mirthful chuckle. Instead, she's as serious as he's ever seen her.

"Just wanted you to know that there's someone you can talk to. I've become an expert on the topic in recent years."

"Noted," he says. He takes a sip of his milkshake, not really sure how to handle the level of devotion Poe and his friends have.

“You know, he’s told me all of this before,” Finn says finally. Jessika is offering a lot to him, and it's only fair for him to offer something in return.

One of Jess’ eyebrows arches, but that’s the only indication that she’s surprised.

“I’m surprised. Usually he lets it trail on and on without actually saying anything until eats him alive and he breaks it off.”

Finn can picture it, kind of. Poe seems very confident, but that could just be his public persona and not who he truly is.

He takes a thoughtful sip of his milkshake, staring deeply into its chocolate-y depths.

“He told me last night. Blurted it out, actually. It was very dramatic, with the rain and all, but don't tell him I told you that. Called out my name and got out of the car, looking nervous as all hell. When he told me, he sounded like he though I would think less of him. But I mean, we all have our own things that we have, and I'm not going to be mad that that's his thing."

Jessika touches his hand and he looks up.

"I'm glad I don't have to find a place to bury your body. I'm running low on locations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time someone calls poe and rey ace pilots, i twirl my mustache maniacally


	2. zeroes beating finn up??? nurse loretta to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mrs. washington= loretta= a nurse. takes place probably a month or so after the last chapter?

It’s Rey who drags him out to Maz’s for the first time.

They see Rey's approach because Finn's helping Loretta with her roses that grow near the front porch. She approaches them with confidence in her step but Finn can see Han warily eyeing the neighborhood from the front passenger seat.

Finn introduces Rey to Loretta and they immediately team up to bully him into going with Rey. He tries to protest, but Loretta pushes him towards the front door with orders to put on fresh clothes.

When he gets back, Rey and Loretta are talking peaceably and neither of them will tell him where they're headed. 

He slips into the seat behind the drivers seat and is surprised to see B.B. in the middle seat. He didn't see them when he looked at the car, only Han and Chewie, but B.B.'s pretty small.

B.B. lights up in the early evening light when they see Finn, signing a mile a minute.

"Whoa, whoa, B.B. He only _just_ got in the car. No signing faster than I'm driving," Rey playfully chides B.B., turning around after she buckled her seat belt so they can see her face. Finn's more than a little grateful for her interruption because he would feel bad if he had to tell B.B. that he only understood about 5 words in what was surely a short story's amount of Signs.

<SORRY.> B.B. signs, looking very chastised.

"Don't worry about it, buddy. You can tell me all about it when we get where we're going, wherever that it," Finn says, trying to infuse his voice with good cheer.

“Finn, meet Chewie and Han. I know you've already meet but I just want to clarify that _somebody_ ,” Rey stresses, “feels that they are too old to sit in the back seat, leading to our nonsensical seating arrangements, no matter how much the driver says they need to be able to actually see out of the rear view mirror.”

Rey turns up the music loud so that Han doesn't get a chance to defend himself and puts the car in drive.

Finn pulls out his phone so he can converse with B.B. He's learning Sign, but he doesn't trust his skills enough yet to subject B.B. to them unnecessarily.

It’s still pretty novel, having a phone of his very own. But he works at a phone shop now, and it would be absurd not to have one, so he got one for himself and one for Loretta.

He's not passionate about his work, but he's been assured that he needs to give himself time to learn things about himself. For now, the phone shop puts money in his pocket and a phone in his hand, so he's inclined to stick with it.

He sends a text Poe, whose on a flight right now and won’t get the message until he lands. 

They arrive at a fairly nondescript location, and it takes a while for him to find the small wooden sign that declared the place to be Maz’s.

Inside, it’s a completely different world to the one presented on the outside. Music is thrumming through his veins even at the low volume and there are all kinds of people sitting and mingling.

It's nice, getting to spend time with Poe's family.  But it’s also overwhelming in that he’s only known them- known Poe- for a little over a month. He’s not used to this amount of freely-given friendship or love. 

Being able to share parts of yourself had been drilled out of him long ago, he’s still not sure how to counteract the training.

Rey is as great as ever, and B.B. is basically a ball of fun, but Maz is too all-seeing, Han is too stand-offish, and Chewie is still intelligible to Finn. 

When Rey takes B.B. to the bathroom, Finn excuses himself to go get some air.

Everyone looks at him with awareness in their gaze as he exits the cantina.

Finn’s walking towards the bus stop and texting Rey an excuse when he hears a clatter behind him. He turns around and sees a woman in fatigues, seething, staring straight at him.

“Traitor!” she yells before attacking him with her bare hands.

It’s only later, when he's on the bus home that he realizes that that was Zeroes.

And he’s reeling. 

How did Zeroes get here? 

How did she know he was here? 

There’s too many variables, and Finn almost misses his bus stop contemplating them.

Finn walks into the house in a daze. The air is fragrant with the smell of food, so he calls out a greeting and goes to the kitchen.

Mrs. Washington is washing up the dishes from her dinner, already in her nurses scrubs for work. She must have picked up an extra shift.

She turns to him, probably to point out the food that she had left out for him on the stove, and drops the glass she’s holding into the sink basin.

Right. His face is clawed up, and there are droplets of blood on his shirt. That probably explains why no one sat next to him on the bus.

She hurriedly wipes her hands and takes his head in her hands. He hisses and she removes her hands immediately.

“Who did this to you? Was it Rey?” she asks, not exactly hysterical but still highly concerned.

“I ran into an old friend,” he lies. 

She leads him to the kitchen table and forces him to sit. She leaves the room and comes back with a first aid kit.

“Why didn’t you go to the hospital? I was jus' 'bout to leave, and you woulda been bleedin' out all over my sofa” she asks while thoroughly cleaning the wounds.

“C’mon moms. Now you know I ain’t got health insurance. And besides, you’re my very favorite health care professional. I know I can always count on you,” he says with a loopy grin that pulls at the wounded skin of his face.

She tsks but continues cleaning and bandaging the scratches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phasma def sends people to check on finn as time goes by. zeroes just had other plans besides strict reconnaissance.
> 
> y'all, help me out, was it zeroes or nines? i honestly forgot.


	3. rey gets finn a car

“You bought me a car,” Finn intones flatly, disbelievingly.

Of all of the responses that he expected from the Dameron-Pava-Wexley household when he showed up the next day, a car was not one of them. He hadn't even made it in the door before Rey was pushing him towards the end of the driveway.

Rey grins at him, giddy and incapable of staying completely still.

“Technically, I bought myself and Jess a car. Last week. We've just been waiting to break it in. This is our old car,” She says slyly, gesturing at the car parked at the curb.

“Really,” he says, unbelieving. Poe is still on the return flight back here, so there's no one here that will side with him and talk Rey down from trying to give him an entire car.

“Yep,” she says, smiling with all of her teeth. “Jess and I decided we don’t really need more than one car between us, and when she’s using it I just use Snap’s car. Or Poe’s motorcycle. So,” she rocks back on her heels, “I’m giving the car to you.”

She doesn’t tell him about how offended she is that he rode the bus all the way across town without once thinking that she would have driven him more than gladly. She doesn't tell him how sad B.B. was when they came back from the bathroom and Finn was gone or how panicked B.B. was when Loretta texted them to tell them the news last night. She doesn’t tell him how scared they all where and how her heart stopped when he showed up in bandages, even though they smiled in the moment.

“I can’t afford car insurance,” he shoots at her.

“The car can stay on our plan,” she counters.

“Gas costs more than taking the bus.”

“It’s a hybrid. It’s _very_ good on gas,” she scoffs.

They stand there in a silent show-down until Jess opens an upstair window and yells out.

“Just say yes, you big dork!”

Rey presses the keys into his hands and crosses her arms so he can’t hand them back.

“I don’t even know how to drive,” he says weakly.

“Leia can teach you,” Rey says with a triumphant wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poe has a motorcycle w a sidecar for bb fight me


End file.
